SailorMoon Musings: Drabbles and Ficlets
by Jigglypuffer
Summary: I've always been inspired by writers who can say so much with so little. Conciseness is not my forte, and so here are my valiant efforts to learn to write without the bright purple prose. all seasons, all canons, all pairings, all topics, eventually all ratings
1. I Miss You

Title: I Miss You

Date: December 8, 2001

Rating: G

Season: last, anime

Note: Mamoru/Usagi

Dear Mamo-chan,

Why don't you call me? Why don't you write? I haven't heard from you in weeks. I'd go insane without my family and friends. I miss you so much! I write to you every day with Ami's help. I wish you'd write to me. I need you here to help me understand this boy I met named Seiya. He seems so nervous when he's with me. Why do you think he acts so strange? Mamo-chan, I wish I could see your face! I know it sounds silly, but I can't "feel" you anymore. I know you're still alive and well in America, but I can't sense you like before. Do you know why that is? I miss you, Mamo-chan! Rei is calling for me to stop scribbling and join the meeting, so I've got to go. I hope to hear from you soon, Mamo-chan.

Love and Bunny Kisses,

Your Usako


	2. I always Knew

Title: I Knew

Date: November 25, 2002

Rating: G

Season: last, anime

Note: Seiya and Usagi with Mamoru/Usagi

You thought I didn't get it. You thought I was too dense to see that you cared for me—maybe even loved me.

I saw your feelings all right. But how could I tell you that your ebony black hair reminded me of his? That your deep blue eyes reminded me of the eyes I met millennia ago? Even when I saw that you wouldn't give up, I tried to tell you as gently as I could that there was only one rose-throwing man for me.

I still recall the day that we said goodbye.

"Will you remember me, Dumpling? Even when I'm gone?"

"Of course I will, Seiya. We'll always be friends!"

You tried not to show it, and I tried not to notice, but I saw the hurt and pain in your eyes. But I also saw amusement. You were probably thinking 'how does she still not get it?' And even further in your navy eyes I saw relief.

I know how you really feel about your own princess. You don't, but I do. You love her more then you could ever love me. You and I are too much alike to work. You need Kakyuu to keep you in line. She's the levelheaded one in your relationship, like my Mamo-chan. We were never meant to be and, deep in your heart, I think you know that.

Someday, Seiya, we will meet again. We will always be friends. I just hope that you understand the way I feel and that I never meant to hurt you.


	3. Bite Me

Title: Bite Me

Date: Summer 2011

Rating: G

Season: first and last, manga

Note: Mamoru/Usagi

"Bite me!" She screamed, blue eyes blazing. He smirked as she turned on a small heel and waltzed out the arcade door, her golden pigtails wrapping about her legs as she disappeared around the corner. His own dark blue eyes narrowed as he let the laughter free, though anyone who heard could hear the affection in his giggles.

He'd have to take her up on that someday.

"Bite me!" She giggled, blue eyes sparkling. He smirked as she turned on a small heel and fell into his arms dramatically, her golden pigtails wrapping about their legs as she half-disappeared in his embrace. His own dark blue eyes narrowed as he let the laughter free, and she could hear the affection in his giggles.

He'd have to take her up on that today.


	4. Snowbunny

Title: Snowbunny

Date: Summer 2011

Rating: G

Season: second (I think), manga

Note: Mamoru/Usagi

Mamoru was reading his physics text in the park, though he was having a hard time concentrating-and not because of the slight chill to the midwinter afternoon. As he turned a page, he heard another giggle, and then felt another soft thump on the back of his hood. He knew what he'd see if he turned around.

'Don't look, Mamoru. She'll just pelt you in the face." They were supposed to be studying, Mamoru ever valiantly trying to impress his girlfriend with the importance of a proper education. Usagi, on the other hand, had soon wandered off to look at the pretty way that one branch was covered in soft white snow. Then she'd found a pinecone that looked just like Luna when she was angry, all puffed up and spiky. And so it had gone, until he'd felt the first snowball hit the back of his head.

He sighed and continued reading. Usagi was doing so much better as SailorMoon, and in life in general, that Mamoru didn't have the heart to spoil her fun. Besides, the whole mess with ChibiUsa and Nemesis had dulled the beautiful shine in his beloved's eyes too long. She deserved a break.

That didn't mean he could afford one. He continued to read (coming to a fairly interesting part on the laws of thermodynamics), even as Usagi came up and leaned on the back of him, baby blues pleading with him to play. After a few minutes of ineffective pouting-Mamoru was careful to keep his eyes on his book-she blew out her bangs and wandered off again. It wasn't until she screamed that he looked up in panic, before scowling in relieved annoyance.

"Mamo-chan, look! I'm making a snowbunny!" The blond now lay in the fresh snow before him where she'd fallen as she shrieked in joy, flailing madly. Mamoru smiled, even as he corrected her.

"Snow angel, Angel."

"Nope, snowbunny. See the ears?" She sat up a bit and pointed at where her trademark dumplings had made indentions that could be called rabbit ears, if one chose to discount their very mouse-like shape. "And don't try to flatter me so I'll ignore that you're ignoring me."

"We're studying, remember?"

"Come on, Mamo-chan! Please? You won't be eighteen forever. You can make a snowbunny too!" He made the mistake of looking in her eyes this time. Those big, beautiful eyes, perfect for a snowbunny or a snow angel . . .

"Oh, fine." Usagi squealed and tugged his arm towards a fresh patch of snow. As he watched his future queen outline the perfect way to make a snowbunny, Mamoru smiled. He'd made the right choice to bring her happiness.

Besides, he didn't need to know that much about thermodynamics anyway.


	5. Home

Title: Home

Date: February 3, 2012

Rating: G

Season: second, anime

Note: Mamoru/Usagi

"What was the orphanage like?"

Mamoru was surprised that she hadn't asked sooner. Usagi was simply too compassionate (and curious) to never inquire about his childhood and he'd anticipated the question since before they'd even started officially dating. However, he was finding it harder than expected to describe his life as an orphan.

"Well, we were treated fine. We got good food; we only had to share our rooms with a couple other kids. You know, the usual things. It wasn't like in Oliver Twist." Usagi's blank look reminded him that she didn't make a habit of reading English novels. "It wasn't bad."

"Were you happy there?"

"No." He startled himself with how readily he admitted that. Not because he didn't trust Usagi-he trusted no one else more. But he'd never even thought about it himself; brooding wouldn't change the past even if he were inclined.

Usagi laid her head on Mamoru's shoulder and sighed in sympathy. Her warmth there beside him made all the bitter thoughts creeping into his mind vanish. When she next spoke, he was too busy admiring the way she traced the lines on his palm with a feather-light touch to notice at first. "Why not?"

How to explain when he hadn't considered his reasons before? He tried to put his thoughts into words while he gently turned her own hand over to return her caress. "It wasn't bad, like I said. The director was a great guy, very kind. We had so many donors and people who cared about us. It was a good place to grow up, but . . . "

"But?"

He paused for a moment, clarity quietly flowing as Usagi laced her fingers with his own to stop him from tickling her sensitive palm. Their hands, sized so differently, fit perfectly together as if a pair of wings wrapping about a bird to shelter it from the rain. This was where he was meant to be. Here with her was where his life had led him, to fight and protect alongside his other half. This was where he belonged.

"It wasn't home."


	6. Rice Cakes

Title: Rice Cakes

Date: January 2013

Rating: G

Season: last, anime

Note: Minako

Minako swore she'd followed Makoto's recipe for the rice. It wasn't her fault that it was still rock hard and yet somehow burnt. Or maybe it was hard because it was burnt? Ami would know.

Still, it wasn't her fault at all! OK, so she got distracted when the girls had come over for her Very First Minako-Made Dinner Party and Usagi had brought her mother's lemon bars. Mrs. Tsukino's lemon bars deserved savoring. But she'd checked the food at least a few times.

And the menchi-katsu were brown, anyway. Well, brown in places. Other places were still pink, since Minako hadn't fried them for long enough because Rei just had to make a remark and of course that warranted a retort. And yeah, she hadn't coated them enough so some of the meat was soggy with the oil, but at least they were cooked, right?

The cake was a lost cause, but that wasn't really her fault either. It had looked so good when she'd mixed the batter, but Makoto had forgotten to tell her to beat the lumps out and not to melt the butter too much or it would separate from the rest of the batter. So really, it was on Makoto's lofty shoulders that the cake was cracked and flat and seemed to be wheezing flour.

"Minako? Are you OK?" Ami called as Minako tried to pry the mass of blackened rice from the pan.

"Oh yeah! Just fine! Dinner will be ready in just a bit!" And as the blond held the entirely of the rice in the air from the now-ruined paddle, one thought raced through her mind.

"I wonder if Luigi's delivers?"


	7. Child Soldier

Title: Child Soldier

Date: January 2013

Rating: G

Season: PGSM

Note: Minako

All she really wanted was her life back. Being ill, being a senshi—it wasn't fair. She used to be excited and vibrant and alive and now the damned disease inside her kept her caged in a white room where doctors whispered and her family turned away when she asked about her prognosis.

She knew she was dying. No one had to say it. And she didn't know because of the way her mother's eyes watered when she looked at her only child or from how the doctors kept the press away. Minako knew in a way that they couldn't.

Because she'd died before. On the Moon, fighting the very people she'd sworn to protect; Serenity's people, all of them, even the treacherous Earthlings. And then The Princess had ended it all and Venus knew what death felt like.

It had been warm. In the few seconds before she'd been blown to pieces with the others, she could feel The Princess' power—the real princess, the sweet little girl Venus had known before she become the cold and selfish royal with an obsession over the Earth Prince. That power was inside Usagi, somewhere, and Minako thought that her friend might find it again if she looked hard enough through the insanity and pain.

Minako wanted to help Usagi look. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right, but she knew her life was set on its course millennia ago. Minako was the leader of the Sailor Senshi, and she was going to do her best before she had to leave them, and sickness be damned. She was a warrior and warriors didn't dwell on what had to be.

But it wasn't fair and Minako couldn't help the tears that traced her cheeks.


	8. Foreshadows

Title: Foreshadows

Date: January 2013

Rating: G

Season: fourth, manga

Note: Minako and Rei

"No." Rei said with perfect calm, her dark eyes never leaving the book in her hands. Minako wailed in response.

"Come ONNNN-UH! You're the only one of us who doesn't have to take entrance exams and there's only, like, 500 TICKETS! Ami won't let me go, so you've got to go get them!" Rei slowly closed her book before looking Minako dead in the eye.

"Minako, the last thing I want to do is go watch some bland pop band sing kitschy love songs while you scream in my ear."

"It can be my birthday present!" Minako beamed desperately, hoping that her natural charm would work on her taciturn friend. Unfortunately for her, Rei Hino was not one to be swayed by pleas.

"I already have your birthday present and it's a lot nicer than some stupid concert tickets."

"Besides, Minako, that concert of yours is on a school night." Ami said as she paused over her essay, her eyes hidden behind her thick glasses. Minako scowled and looked around. Makoto would be no help since she wanted to please Ami and she really did want to pass her exams. Usagi could be an ally—except she was currently reading Minako's concert booklet with her feet curled under her like a bunny. The blond huffed and sat down on her cushion with a satisfying WHUMP!

"It's the biggest concert of the year and you'll make me miss it and DIE of despair!"

"What's so great about this band, anyway?" Makoto asked while Ami checked the tall girl's essay. Minako's eyes went dreamy as she clasped her hands in delight.

"They're just the biggest thing in Japan right now! The members are all really cute, and they're all single!" As Rei rolled her eyes, Minako primed up her mouth. "They have really nice voices, too, Prissy."

"They're probably all lip-syncing." Rei said with an indifferent sniff. Minako could have throttled her friend, but she still needed Rei to buy the damn tickets, so she reigned in her righteous fury.

"Please? I promise to study like a demon until the concert AND go to bed RIGHT after. How often do I ask you guys for anything?"

"Constantly." Ami, Rei, and Makoto chorused while Usagi looked up. Her eyes were excited and she shoved the booklet across the table.

"I want to go, too! This band looks great." Rei picked up the booklet and took a look. A deep frown crossed her pretty features and for one moment Minako felt a chill. Then it passed and she grinned expectantly at her friend.

"The Three Lights, huh?"


	9. Auntie Mina

Title: Auntie Mina

Date: January 2013

Rating: G

Season: second, North American dub

Note: Mina and Rini

"Hey, Kid." Mina said quietly so to not scare the child sitting in the swing. Rini looked up and then turned away. Mina could see that she was ashamed of the tears in her eyes and the older girl could understand that feeling of helpless embarrassment. How many times had she cried in front of Artemis, trying to stem the flow?

"Hi." Rini's bubblegum-pink hair seemed to droop with its owner and Mina wanted to reach out and hug the little girl. But if she'd learned anything from dealing with Raye, some people had to be held gently like glass or skittish birds. Rini, for all her bravado, was just such a person.

"What'cha doing?" Rini had taken to vanishing even more after the battle with Weird Sisters that freed Avery and Prisma. Usually Serena or Darien found her, but Mina had pieced it together a lot quicker than her air-headed friend and the currently-distracted Prince of Earth. For some reason, the park was the girl's favorite hiding spot and the swing her shelter when the child's memories drove her from the people who loved her.

Because they did love Rini, somehow. Mina was the Scout of Love, after all, and she could tell that even cranky Raye had grown close to Rini in the weeks that she had been among them. The little girl was distant and harsh, yes, and she was much too wise for her years, but she was still just a lonely child trying to save her parents. Mina could sympathize (even if she often wished her own mother would take a hint and disappear).

"Nothing." Rini said in a monotone while one white shoe scuffed the ground. Mina took a seat on another swing and began to lazily rock as she responded.

"Nothing can be fun." Rini looked at Mina with a puzzled stare and then giggled just a bit. Mina beamed; she did like kids, after all. "Did Serena's singing set you off?" Rini sobered and looked at the ground.

"No, I just wanted to come to the park. My mama—" the little girl stopped, as if she had remembered that her history was a secret to hold caged in her mind. Mina didn't make any sign that she'd noticed, though she did stop swinging.

"My mom took me here, too, when I was your age."

"I remember that! You told me!" Rini's excitement encouraged Mina, though she couldn't remember ever telling the little girl about her mother, the harpy of the blonde's life.

"Yeah, it's a nice place. I always liked the merry-go-round until they took it out."

"Life is a merry-go-round, you know. My auntie told me that." Rini said as she sniffled and gazed out across the playground. Mina felt that now was the time to give Rini the hug that she needed, and so got up from her swing, stepped in from of Rini, bent down, and wrapped her arms around the little girl. The scout looked into Rini's glistening eyes with a gentle smile.

"Raye says that, too. But even if we come back to the bad, we also go back to the good, right?"

"What if we don't?" Mina's heart broke at the terrified undertone of Rini's voice. The girl was scared, probably more than she ever had been, and Mina could only say what she knew was true in her heart.

"We will. Remember, you've got me!" Here Mina winked and held up a hand in her signature V. "And you'got Amy and Raye and Lita and ESPECIALLY Serena. We figure stuff out."

Rini's lip quivered and then she broke down. Tiny, chubby hands wrapped around Mina, tight, and she soon felt wetness gathering at her shoulder where Rini wept. Mina stroked the girl's back and let her cry.

No matter who or what the girl was, Mina would help her. Because she was The Scout of Love and she damn well loved the girl in her arms.


	10. Lost and Found

Title: Lost and Found

Date: December 8, 2001

Rating: G

Season: pre-series, anime

Note: Grandpa Hino and Rei

"We found her in that park nearby, Sir."

"I looked there!" Rei's head shot up. Grandpa continued, "I checked EVERYWHERE!"

"She was hiding under a slide. You might have missed her." With a few more words, the officer left. As soon as the temple door closed, Rei found herself in a massive hug.

"Don't ever run away again, Rei. This old heart can't take it."

Rei could feel a scolding coming.

A smile wormed its way on to her face.


	11. Delegation of Duties

Title: Delegation of Duties

Date: April 2013

Rating: G

Season: post-series, anime

Note: Haruka, Mamoru, Michiru, and Usagi with Haruka/Michiru and Mamoru/Usagi

"It was a lovely wedding." Michiru said warmly as she embraced Usagi.

"This reception hall is one of the best in town!" Haruka gushed while she took in the room.

"Isn't it? Mamo-chan picked it out!" Usagi beamed.

"When did you visit to be sure that it fit you two?" Michiru asked, her artist's eye taking in everything. Usagi frowned.

"Visit?"

"Yes, when did you first come by?"

"Oh, today!"

"You—you've never come here before today?"

"Oh, no! I let Mamo-chan and Rei deal with everything."

As Usagi and Mamoru walked off to greet other guests, Michiru elegantly facepalmed.


	12. Shopping Trip

Title: Shopping Trip

Date: April 2013

Rating: G

Season: fourth, anime

Note: Mamoru and the Inners with Mamoru/Usagi

Mamoru wondered if he'd come back again if he killed himself. Though he didn't want to risk it, the prospect of not coming back at all was looking really nice. Then again, he'd had to deal with worse than this.

Not much worse, though.

"No, you idiot! That's the same color as his hideous blazer!"

"It is not, Rei! It says fern, not olive!"

"I really think he'd look good in blue."

"Ami, you think everyone looks good in blue."

"He needs sequins!"

Trapped in the dressing room as the girls bickered outside, Mamoru sighed.

He LIKED his blazer, dammit.


	13. Fashion Plate

Title: Fashion Plate

Date: April 2013

Rating: G

Season: first, anime

Note: Minako and Rei

"IT CAME BACK." Minako wailed. Rei rolled her eyes.

"I know."

"I PAID 5,000 YEN FOR THAT HAIRCUT, REI."

"I told you not to. You know Ami said our hair will always change back to usual when we transform."

"But Kyary got hers cut!" When Rei looked blank, Minako explained, "I HAVE to have the latest style, Rei! I'm super-talented but no one will care if I don't look right!"

Exasperated, Rei growled, "Well, start a new style then!"

Minako's tears stopped immediately. Her eyes widened in delight.

"What a good idea! Thanks, Rei!"

Rei sighed as Minako skipped away.


	14. Half a Brain

Title: Half a Brain

Date: April 2013

Rating: G

Season: post series, anime

Note: Makoto and Rei with Makoto/Yuuichirou

"I know how your date went." Rei said before Makoto could open her mouth. Rei's own quirked up in a self-satisfied smirk. Makoto frowned in annoyance.

"How did you know?"

"I live with him. You don't think I hear everything?"

"I'm not sure I like that, you know. I'm supposed to tell you when stuff happens."

Rei laughed and Makoto's frown deepened.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't date that idiot, then."

"He's not an idiot, Rei!" Rei's smile was genuine when she replied.

"Yes, he is, but for once he's got a brain. I mean, he's dating YOU now, isn't he?"


	15. Bite Me: Drabble Form

Title: Bite Me: Drabble Form

Date: May 2013

Rating: G

Season: first and last, anime

Note: Mamoru/Usagi

"Bite me!" She screamed. He smirked as she turned and waltzed out the arcade door, her pigtails wrapping about her legs as she disappeared. His eyes narrowed as he laughed, and anyone could hear the affection in his giggles.

He'd have to take her up on that someday.

"Bite me!" She giggled. He smirked as she turned and fell into his arms dramatically, her pigtails wrapping about their legs as she "tripped" into his embrace. His eyes narrowed as he laughed, and she could hear the affection in his giggles.

He'd have to take her up on that today.


	16. Bath Salts

Title: Bath Salts

Date: May 2013

Rating: G

Season: any, anime

Note: Makoto and Minako

"When was the last time you bathed?" Makoto asked as Minako hung on to her back. The blond weakly coughed.

"I'm dying and you make jokes. Nice."

"You aren't dying. Ami said you just have some monster goo in your lungs. We'll get you to bed and you'll be fine." Makoto smirked. "But first a bath. You stink."

Minako failed to answer and Makoto panicked for one moment.

Until she felt the painful sting of an ear flick.

"Battle is a dirty business."

"Battle doesn't smell like pizza and lazy weekend sweat, Dear."

Another ear flick was her only answer.


	17. Hurry

Title: Hurry

Date: May 2013

Rating: G

Season: any, anime

Note: Ami and Rei

"Hurry, Ami!" Rei called behind her.

Ami wheezed as she struggled to keep up with the brunette. Ami was not a runner, even when in shape.

"Rei, it's only a movie!"

"No, it's 'Rei and Ami Time' and we can't miss it!" Rei pulled back to grab Ami's arm as they ran.

Anyone else, and Ami would have sighed quietly in resignation. With Rei was different.

Ami loved all of the girls, of course. However, she and Rei were special. Being so different and yet the same—they shared a deep bond.

Ami would never forget that.

"OK, let's go!"


	18. Chamomile

Title: Chamomile

Date: May 2013

Rating: G

Season: any, anime

Note: Makoto and Rei

Makoto proudly offered the drink to Rei. The tea was the highest quality. She'd read books at the library, asked the Outers for advice, made a dozen rejected batches—all to prove that Rei could be reached. Rei HAD to have a food that she could appreciate in all its true glory.

"Thank you, Makoto." Rei said politely. With one gulp, the tea was gone. Rei handed back the teacup and saucer without looking up. Makoto waited. And waited. And finally spoke.

"How was it?"

Rei glanced up.

"Lipton, right? I usually buy their instant."

Makoto accidentally crushed the teacup.


End file.
